Needing A Favor
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason stops seeing Liz after Lucky finds out and Liz sides with him and a threatening note about Liz comes and Robin sees through it and knows Liz is sending it to get Jason to see her. Robin figures this out and helps Jason. Jason & Robin pretend to get back together. Will this push Liz over the edge? What will Liz try to do to Robin? Will Robin & Jason fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

NEEDING A FAVOR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive

CHAPTER ONE

Jason was not happy he had finally told Lucky he was Jake's father and Liz and Lucky decided that Jason was not going to have anything to do with Jake. Liz told Jason that they could continue to secretly see each other, but she backed Lucky up and would not be bringing Jake by anymore. His lifestyle Lucky had decided was too dangerous and Liz went along with it. She told him he could no longer see his son.

Liz called and asked him to secretly meet and he told her no, that if he couldn't see Jake he wasn't going to secretly meet her anymore. Liz was pissed, but Jason doesn't care. Besides on Friday he had something he had to do, he told Liz.

He arrived soon after Robin got there and he got his coffee and sat down and Robin knew that something was very wrong. "Jason, what is wrong?"

"Can I tell you something that no one knows except three people and I need it kept secret?"

"Jason, I will never no matter what it is telling anyone anything you tell me. No matter what. I learned my lesson about telling secrets. I had to leave my home for six years."

"Let's go to the penthouse. I need to talk to you in private." They get up Jason pays for the coffees and they walk out and Jason rides his bike and Robin drives her SUV to Harbor View Towers.

When they get there Jason gets off the bike and Robin steps out of her SUV and they meet up and walk over to the elevator and get in and ride it to the top floor Jason unlocks the door and Jason tells the guards, "No one is to disturb us."

"Of course Jason." The guard said.

They walk in the penthouse and Jason asks Robin to sit down and she doesn't know what else to do. She was afraid she knew what this was about. No one knew she knew either.

Jason sits in front of her and says "Liz's son Jake is my son. We had a one night stand and she got pregnant and she told me the night you got shot at Metro Court."

"I already know Jason. I went to get gloves that Halloween night that I was told were in the stables and I heard you tell Lucky that Jake was your son. I had to get back so I took the gloves and went back out the back way so I wouldn't disturb you, Lucky and Liz."

"Well, I started to see Liz secretly mostly so I could see Jake once in a while and Lucky told Liz that I was not to see Jake anymore. Lucky said that my lifestyle was too dangerous and Liz went along with it, but she wants to continue secretly meeting for sex."

"Have you met her for sex since she sided with Lucky?" Robin sure hoped not.

"No." Jason told Robin. "She has been calling and I keep telling her no."

"I think you have a right to see your son and you may have to go to court or threaten to take it to court for you to see him. You have the right to see your son. I am sorry this is happening and that Liz and Lucky are doing this. They are in the wrong. He's your son and you have the right to see him."

"Robin, I can't just go to court for visitation if my enemies found out then they would use Jake against me."

"Yes, there is that possibility that they would. Liz and Lucky seem to have you where they want you. If you fight for custody of your son than you could put him in danger."

"Yes, the problem is that even if I went to court I would lose anyway because of who I am and my job and I had a note delivered to me the other day and now I am scared for Liz and the kids. Here look at this." He went over to his desk and pulled out an envelope and came back over and handed it to Robin.

Robin read it and look with horror at what it contained. "Someone has figured out something is going on with Liz and you. My god, she can't handle this threat, she would go over the deep end. Do you know who sent it?"

"I think Alcazar, but I am not positive. If I was well then there would be no more threat, but that's just a guess. It's not really like any of my enemies to send a threat like this so I'm not sure it could be anyone."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need you to call Lucky and have him come over here to the penthouse. If I call him he won't come, but for you he will. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes. I'll call him." She takes out her cell phone from her purse and dials Lucky's number at the PCPD.

"Hello, this is Detective Spencer how can I be of service." Lucky said.

"It's Robin, I need you to come over to Jason's Penthouse. I really need to talk to you or I wouldn't ask you to come here. Please, Lucky? It is urgent."

"Alright. I'll come to Jason's penthouse Robin." He hangs up the phone and asks Mac if he could go and Mac who heard the conversation cause Lucky's phone was turned up high, Mac said "Let's go."

So Lucky and Mac go out and get in Mac's truck and head to Harbor View Towers wondering why she wants Lucky there. Lucky has an idea, but doesn't share it with Mac hoping he's wrong.

Meanwhile, Robin keeps looking at the note and there seems to be something familiar with it but she can't place it.

Jason asks "Do you see something?"

"Something looks familiar about this, but I can't place it." Robin explains to Jason. "I mean, why threaten Liz and not Jake or Cam? If I knew Jake was your son than the threat should be on Jake not Liz. I think I know what is familiar. When did this come?"

"A couple days ago."

"And when did you tell Liz the last time that you didn't want to see her for sex?"

"A day before that. Why?"

"Liz did something like this for one of Cam's classes a few days ago, she was talking about it and I'll bet this came from Liz and she is trying to get you to see her thinking that someone is threatening her. What would you normally do? Move her and the kids in with you or in a safe house. Where have you been secretly meeting Liz?"

"Safe house." Jason said.

"So I would bet this is Liz is doing this, let's ask Lucky if he sees what I see."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lucky and Mac was announced.

Mac wasn't supposed to come Oh shit! Robin thinks. Her uncle was going to flip.

Let me know what you think in a review!

:


	2. Chapter 2

NEEDING A FAVOR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive

CHAPTER TWO

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lucky and Mac were announced.

Mac wasn't supposed to come Oh shit! Robin thinks. Her uncle was going to flip.

Jason tells the guard to let them in. He smirks at Robin who wants to hit him. Her uncle didn't know that Jason and her were friends again and he was going to go ballistic.

They walk in and her uncle asks her, "What are you doing here?"

"I am helping a friend figure out a problem. Jason and I are friends." Robin tells her uncle.

"Since when?" Mac asks.

"Since we were on Night Shift together. We became friends again and we meet for coffee every week and discuss our week and talk." Robin told her uncle "But that is not why we asked Lucky to come here. Lucky please hear us out."

The door opens again and Sonny, Carly and Jax enter.

Sonny asks "What are Robin, Lucky and Mac doing here?"

Everyone starts talking at once. Jason starts getting a headache and Robin has had it and whistles and everyone looks at her and she says "Everyone will sit down and shut up so things can be explained, if you don't you will make me mad and I will show you one of the things I learned in Europe and you don't want that."

Everyone sits down they don't like Robin's tone of voice which was deadly serious. She learned a lot living in Europe without guards. "Now Jason I don't know who knows what or you want them to know what."

"No one but me and you and Lucky knows about Jake."

"I'm out of here." Lucky gets up and is surprised when Robin pushes him back down.

"You will sit there and hear us out. Do you understand?" Robin said in that deadly serious voice.

"Yes." Lucky said knowing what she was capable of.

"Afraid of her?" Carly asked, laughing.

"Carly I went to visit Robin in Europe she took me to this bar and we had fun and I was all but wasted and if you know Robin she can drink anyone under the table and it not affect her much we decided to walk back to her house. I was drunk off my ass and these three men decided they wanted to party with Robin and Robin put them in a world of hurt. She knows how to defend herself and anyone else. She scissor kicked the one another she knocked out with her fist, he got her mad so he got the worse she flipped him over her back and put his head into a cement wall. The other one whimpered and said don't hurt me and ran away. So am I going to get her mad at me. No way in hell."

"For real man?" Sonny asked.

"Yes Sonny for real now can we get back to why we are here. Jason?"

Jason nods his head and says "Jake Spencer is my son from a one night stand with Liz. I was meeting her secretly for sex and that's all it was to me, so I could see my son. I told Lucky that I was Jake's father at Nik and Emily's engagement party on Halloween and he decided I couldn't see my son anymore and Liz went along with it and I quit meeting Liz for sex and now I got a threatening letter about Liz and Robin thinks the letter is from Liz trying to get me to bring her to the penthouse or a safe house to live."

"Where is the letter?" Both Lucky and Mac are in cop mode.

Jason takes the letter from Robin and hands it over to Lucky and Mac to look at it.

While they are looking at it Sonny asks "Why didn't you tell me or Carly?"

"Why tell Robin?" Carly said, she was jealous.

"I already knew Carly. I was in the stables when Jason told Lucky."

"It's okay Robin, I told Robin today not knowing she already knew. I needed her advice she is friends with all parties and I needed that and well you two don't really know Liz and neither are you two friends with her. Robin is my friend and I trust her and told her and found out she already knew."

Carly said "How can you trust Robin after what she did?"

"This is Liz's doing. Liz did do this. Robin is right." Lucky said.

"What do we do now then?" Jason asks.

"I bring her in for questioning this is illegal." Mac said.

"No, we see how far Liz is going to go with this." Robin said.

"Robin, what are you suggesting?" Carly asks.

"Liz thinks that Jason will react in a certain way. Let's have him react but not in the way she wants or expects."

"What do you have in mind, Robin?" Mac asks.

"Well let's see. She is doing this to get Jason back in her bed. So let's make him react differently."

"Yes, that would work. Great idea." Jason said.

"Yes that's a great idea." Sonny said.

"You three want to tell the rest of us who can't read minds what is going on?" Mac asked.

"We make Liz think that Jason has moved on and doesn't care about Liz anymore. She will get mad and do something to the person he moves on to or to herself or maybe even Jake and Cam. This note is sick and so I think that Liz is going off the deep end."

"I agree with her Mac. Liz has been blaming me that Jason doesn't want to see her so she keeps saying that they are going to be a family soon. That's what I have overheard her tell Cam and Jake this morning."

"Robin, you can't be thinking of using yourself as bait?"

"Who else Uncle Mac? Jason and I have a connection and she will believe this. This is our best shot at seeing what is going on with Liz."

"No, I don't want you to become involved with Jason again."

"I'm already involved in this and I am doing it so I would suggest you get used to it."

"Let me see if I understand this. Jason and Robin are going to pretend to be back together but they really are not going to be?" Carly asked.

"You cannot say that outside of this room, Carly. We have to make this seem real." Jason tells her.

"I'm in." Carly said "I'll help in any way I can."

"This is a good plan Mac, I'm in." Lucky said

"I'm in. You need anything you've got it." Sonny said.

"Well how about lending Jason and I penthouse 4?"

"You are not going to be living with him." Mac said.

Robin ignores Mac, "How about it Sonny you willing to loan us penthouse 4?"

"Sure."

"I'm in. I just hope you know what you are doing. I don't want you to be hurt again." Jax said.

"Thanks Jax and I won't."

"You are going to do this with or without my help, right?" Mac asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Labor I need to get my stuff out of storage and all of Jason's stuff has to be moved to penthouse 4."

"Why everything?"

"Because if we don't someone could think it's a set up and if it's mentioned to Liz than the game is over."

"Makes sense. Let's get moving I will get some men cleaning it and oh shit." Sonny said.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Jason asks.

"We took out all the appliances. We were going to have new ones put in because we are going to sell it."

"I have a good idea then. Let me buy it and after all this is over I will have a place that I love to live. I can afford it Sonny trust me. Name your price." Robin said.

"You want it you can have it. I bought it for Stone. You know that."

"I'll pay you for it. That way it is all mine. I can afford it ask Mac if you don't believe me."

"Mac?" Sonny asked.

"She can afford it. Sonny, she could buy this whole building and still have lots of money left over."

"How?" Carly asks.

"Does it really matter?" Jax asks "She can afford it."

"Okay." Sonny said.

"Good that way I can decorate it all too."

"That would make it look more believable also." Carly said.

"True. Now let's hit the stores. I'll get my sisters and have them help."

"I can go too if you like and help." Carly tentatively said.

"Okay, Carly you can come just remember that we have different tastes."

"I know Robin, I still would like to help."

"Then let's go. We will call Emily and get her to help."

"She'll tell Liz."

"Yes. She probably will."

"I think I'll go shopping with you." Jason said. "You know you will have to have guards."

"I know. That's probably a good idea anyway."

"Why?"

"My parents are fighting a new villain and they were afraid he may come after me so in my purse is a gun just in case."

"I will go with you and so will some guards." Jason said.

"So everyone who wants to go come on I am leaving. I need to call my sisters."

"I'll call Em." Jason said.

"Lucky and I are going back to work." Mac said. "Be careful, Robin."

Robin nods her head and the rest of them go with Robin on her shopping spree after she looks at the penthouse to see what it needs. Everything she decides. Robin decides that it is best if her and Jason go to the hospital to get their sisters that way they can see Liz's response to learning that Robin and Jason are back together. So Jason and Robin head to the hospital.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review.

lisamccool388 asked for update in a PM so here it is. Thank you for PM me and asked for update sorry its so late.


	3. Chapter 3

NEEDING A FAVOR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive

CHAPTER THREE

Robin nods her head and the rest of them go with Robin on her shopping spree after she looks at the penthouse to see what it needs. Everything she decides. Robin decides that it is best if she and Jason go to the hospital to get their sisters that way they can see Liz's response to learning that Robin and Jason are back together. So Jason and Robin head to the hospital.

Mac and Lucky left and the five of them waited for the elevator to come back up because Sonny and Jason called some guards to come up that lived at Harbor View so Robin could meet them in the lobby. Steve, Greg, Bryan, Peter and Bill were waiting when Jason, Robin, Sonny, Carly and Jax came off the elevator and were introduced to Robin.

"These are the guards that will be on you." Jason told Robin. Robin thought about objecting but thought better of it.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you gentlemen. My name since Jason didn't tell you is Dr. Robin Scorpio and I want you to call me Robin." Robin said.

They look at Jason who nods and so Steve says "It's nice to meet you Robin. If there is anything I can do for you or any of us can do for you please let us know?"

"Thank you Steve." Robin said and he was surprised that she called him by his name and not hey you like Carly did.

"Let's go." Sonny said. "Oh what are you going to do with Spinelli?"

Jason looks at Robin and she says "He is moving into the penthouse with Jason and me."

"Thank you, Robin. I really appreciate that. He has been abandoned enough and I don't want him to think that he was going to be abandoned again."

"I like Spinelli, sometimes he doesn't make very much sense but I can usually figure out what he is saying."

"Then you are lucky I can't figure out what he is saying, it seems he is talking in riddles. Another language all together." Sonny said and Robin smiles at that.

They climb into one limo and takes it to the hospital with a car behind with guards in it. "These two guards in front you probably already know they are Milo and Max."

"Yes, I've met them before at your house Sonny." Robin said.

"So do you have any ideas on how you want the penthouse done?" Carly asked.

"Actually yes. I know exactly what I want done. I have been looking for a place for a while now to buy but I haven't found anything I really liked. On my computer I have what I want to decorate a place with paint, carpet, appliances, and furniture and so on, so I know what I am looking for. I just have to change it to the penthouse."

"Do you have the title at your house then?"

"No it's in a safe deposit box at the bank." Sonny tells her.

"That's great can we go there first and I will transfer the money to Sonny's account and I will have the title put in my name before we go to the hospital?"

"We can do that." Sonny tells her and tells Milo who is driving to head to the Port Charles Credit Union.

They arrive and the five of them go in and Sonny tells her how much they were going to ask for it and tells Robin she could pay whatever she could afford. The manager is called when they see who walked into the bank.

The manager comes right out and asks them what he could do for them. Robin tells him how much she wanted transferred to Sonny's account and Sonny tells him he needs to get in his safe deposit box and the manager has the assistant manager take Sonny to the vault and Sonny gets his box and takes the title out and went back out to see the manager give Robin a paper to sign authorizing the withdraw from her account. He along with Carly and Jason are surprised she has that much money in her account. Sonny signs the title over to Robin and Robin signs the title and they go and have the title registered and once that's done Robin smiles. She now owns penthouse 4, she couldn't be happier.

They climb back in the limo and Carly asks Jax. "You knew she had that much money in her account, didn't you Jax?"

"Yes, I knew."

"How?"

"When I was living in Europe my grandfather died and he owned Soltini Enterprises. Jax knows this because he helped me get a new CEO in place and that kind of thing. He spent several months in Paris helping me get the right people in the legit part of the organization while I signed the other part to be run not owned but run by a cousin of mine, a Soltini. He is good at it and so he runs that part and the CEO that Jax found me runs the legit part."

"Wow. That company is worth about 400 million."

"About it's worth more now. So that's how I can afford the penthouse or anything else I want." Robin said.

Milo said. "We are pulling into General Hospital now."

"I have a question are you going to tell your sisters that you are not really together?" Sonny asked.

Robin said "No, the more that know the risk of Elizabeth finding out. So no just us, Mac and Lucky are going to know."

"Now let's go tell our sisters we are back together and hopefully Liz will be there too, to hear it."

"She will be. I am going to discuss a patient with her so she will be there when we tell our sisters we are back together."

"Sneaky, but good." Jason said, and he smiles at Robin.

They get out and head into the hospital together holding hands.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

NEEDING A FAVOR

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2007 Alan, Georgie and Emily are alive

CHAPTER FOUR

They get out and head into the hospital together holding hands.

They go up to the 4th floor nurse's station holding hands. Liz is there which is good and so is Emily, even better. "Em." Jason said.

She looks up and sees Robin and Jason holding hands. Emily shrieks and asked "Jason, are you two back together?"

Liz looks up and is shocked to see Robin and Jason holding hands and the next words out of their mouths are going to shock her more.

"Yes, we are in fact that is why we are here to see if you and Maxie and Georgie would like to help us go shopping. Penthouse 4 is now Jason and mine. We are moving in and we need to decorate it and get appliances, furniture, paint, carpeting and so on if you are not busy we were hoping you would come help us?"

"I would love too. Liz I have to cancel lunch. I am going with Robin and Jason to furnish their new place they are living in penthouse 4 now and need to get everything it sounds like. Liz can you page Maxie and Georgie for me?"

"Yes." Liz said near tears. She was so angry. How could Jason, the man she loved be with Robin? They were moving in together and that was disasterous and Liz knew she had to do something, she just didn't know what. They were trying for a third time and Liz can't let them be happy together she wanted Jason. She loved Jason. She wanted him back. She would use Jake to get him back. That's what she would do.

"Maxie and Georgie Jones to the 4th floor nurses station." Liz paged them and she was about to say something to Jason about seeing Jake when Lucky and Mac walked up. Shit what was Lucky doing here? She couldn't offer to let Jason see Jake with Lucky here.

"Hey Uncle Mac." Robin said holding Jason's hand.

"I came to offer to take Maxie, Georgie and since you and Jason are here why didn't you join us for lunch."

"Thank you for inviting me Mac, honey, do you want to have lunch with Mac before we go shopping that way you'll have a full stomach to take your pills."

"What about Jax, Carly, Sonny, they are waiting for us in the limo?" Robin said. "We'd love to go Uncle Mac but can Jax, Carly and Sonny join us and Emily she is going to go shopping with us."

"More the merrier. Lucky you will be joining us, won't you Lucky?"

"Yes, Mac, I would love to. Thank you for inviting me." Lucky said.

Liz thinks Lucky is going I can go to if I can get Lucky to take me and so she has Lucky come over and Lucky figured that Liz wanted to come to and she was going to use him to go. He was so angry at her for this but he looked at Robin and she nods her head and then whispers to Jason what she wanted to do. He nods his head.

Lucky said to Mac, "Mac, can Liz come she has her break coming up in a few minutes?"

Mac looks at his niece and she said "More the merrier right Uncle Mac?"

"She can come. " Mac said and knew his niece was up to something. What he didn't know but he knew Liz was not going to like it.

Maxie, Emily, Georgie, and Monica comes off the elevator. "Monica, all of us plus, Sonny, Carly and Jax are going out to lunch and we would like you to join us, don't we darling?"

Jason looks at Robin and leans down and kisses her and she deepens the kiss so he takes it deeper yet and Mac and Lucky look at Liz while Jason and Robin are kissing and she looks like she is ready to cry because she is so angry. They can tell she would like nothing more than to scratch Robin's eyes out, she was so jealous. Lucky and Mac smile knowing that Robin's plan was going to work. Finally Jason and Robin pull apart and smile at each other, looking into each other's eyes.

Emily is smiling as is Monica they have wanted Jason and Robin back together and now it is coming true. Monica said "If it's alright with my son I would love to join you for lunch."

"Monica we would love to have you join us." Jason said, knowing that's what Robin wanted.

"Well Georgie and I are signed out." Maxie said.

Liz and Emily sign out and Liz wants to go over by Jason but Lucky grabs her hand and she walks with him. She couldn't exactly object saying she wanted to be by Jason because she loved him. She needed to get him alone. She would be able to convince him to dump Robin and get back together with her the woman he really loved. He couldn't love Robin. He just couldn't.

Robin looks at Liz and figures she knows what is going through her mind and was going to make this most uncomfortable for her.

They get in their cars and Liz is forced to ride with Mac and Lucky while Georgie and Maxie ride in the limo and Monica and Emily drives Monica's car to the MC.

Inside the limo Maxie and Georgie are curious about the fact that Carly and Robin weren't fighting and mentions it. "Robin, you and Carly are not fighting? Why not?"

"We called a truce since Jason and I are together." Robin tells her sisters.

"Yes, Jason told me that he loves Robin and he wanted me to quit attacking her or he and I couldn't be friends if I was attacking someone he loved as much as he loves Robin."

"Oh, how sweet, look at them and you can see how much they love each other."

"Oh I forgot. I was supposed to call Damien when we were done with our shift at the hospital." Georgie said.

"Call him and have him meet us at MC." Jason said looking at Robin who nods her head that he could come.

They arrive at the MC and Carly has the back opened up for the large group and they sit in there. Spinelli arrives a few minutes later and Robin said "Spinelli sit next to Jason on his left side and I'll sit on his right side and we will talk about the fact that the three of us will be moving into penthouse 4 and Spinelli we need to know how you want your room. I don't know if Jason who is tightlipped told you we were back together or not but the three of us are moving into the other penthouse and we want you to go shopping with us to decorate the penthouse since Jason and I are moving in together and you are also moving in with us. How does that sound, Spinelli?"

"No more regrettably pink room. I love it."

"And sweetheart of course I told Spinelli about us getting closer and that we had started meeting for coffee and now we are moving in together. I am so happy that I have Robin back. I have never loved anyone as much as I have always loved her. I was kidding myself that I could love anyone as much as I do love Robin." Jason said.

Robin watches Liz when Jason said that and Liz is agitated and Robin could tell that and Robin could see the anger rising in Liz. Robin decides to rub it in a little more and see what she does.

"Isn't he sweet?" Robin pulls his head down and kisses him for all she is worth and the kiss goes on and on and on until breathing becomes difficult and Robin looks at Liz while Jason looks at Robin adoringly. Liz is about to come out of her seat. Robin notices and smiles and Liz sees Robin smile and can't help but ask her, "Are you happy now, Robin?"

"Of course Liz, Jason and I are together and we are going shopping after lunch for our new place and I am so happy we found our way back to each other. Jason and I have already decided to try AI after we get married. We haven't set a date yet but we are talking about it and we don't want to lose each other again. We want the whole nine yards, kids, marriage, love, family and we are not going to let anyone come between us again."

Liz about swallows her tongue, they were talking about getting married. How could Jason even think about being with Robin let alone marrying her? A tear escapes from Liz's eye, she is so hurt and mad and this is not how this is supposed to play out. Jason had to of gotten the letter that threatened her and why hasn't he responded by moving her and Cam and Jake into the penthouse or their safe house. She would have to do something to get his attention. What though? She wasn't sure. She could not allow Robin to have Jason. He would love her more than he ever loved Robin unless he finds out she has been lying to him about Jake being his son, maybe he found out. How could she find out if he had? She couldn't ask him, that would be giving it away. What does she do? She had no idea.

Monica said "I am so happy for the both of you. I have always wanted Robin as a daughter and now she will be. Congratulations Jason and Robin."

"We haven't set a date yet, but I was thinking sooner than later." Jason said and Mac coughed hoping that this was the game of finding out if Liz was stable or not and not them really getting married.

"Honey, I want my parents here and I'm not sure how to reach them right now. So we will be getting married, I already told you I would marry you but I don't know when my parents will show up and I want my mom especially to be there."

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll wait but at least I get to hold you in my arms all night long now. We don't have to be apart anymore."

The waitress brings their appetizers that Carly told the waitress to bring to the table when they arrived.

Everyone looks at the menus and Robin and Jason decide together what they are going to get so they can share which is going to drive Liz batty they were sure.

Robin thinks just wait Liz if you think you are angry and hurt now wait till our dinner's arrive and you will see what hurt and anger is. Robin believes that Liz is who sent that letter now more than ever. Robin thinks that Liz is unbalanced and she was going to see how unbalanced she is. She didn't want her around her kids if she is unbalanced Robin had seen what that could do to children in France and she didn't want that for Cam and Jake.

So with that in mind Robin knew how she was going to play this out. Just wait and see Liz. She was going to go off the deep end and Robin knew this. She was obsessed with Jason and Liz was going to have to go to a facility to help her she was sure of that. She felt sorry for Cam and Jake and even Lucky but Liz had to go somewhere to get better. She was obsessed and pretty soon that was going to be made clear.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
